Only Human
by Canadino
Summary: Tsuna wasn't the only one to use the Dying Will. Mukuro decided to give the other user a spin before Basil left. 6984


**Disclaimer: If Katekyo Hitman Reborn were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: Only Human – Jason Mraz

**Minimal fluff 09!**

---

Only Human

Basil waved friendlily at Reborn and Tsuna, who were returning to the Sawada residence after the party celebrating the fight for the rings was finally over. Finally…the issue of the heir of the Vongola family was settled and Sawada-dono was to be the next generation boss. He had always known, but the battles had proven to be more of a nail biter than he had expected…not that he bit his nails or anything. He had done his mission of delivering the rings, never mind they were fakes, and now that everything was back to normal, he had probably start getting ready to get back to Italy.

Sawada-dono had really gotten stronger. Basil was impressed himself. He felt like he was a little too young to feel like a proud parent, but after all, he had been there at the start and witnessed Tsuna's strength increase. And he had helped him achieve that status as well. Yes, some parts had been painful, but it was worth it.

"Ah…Basil-kun, was it?"

Basil blinked. A girl stood staring at him, looking a bit dazed. Ah yes, this was Chrome-sama. The Guardian of Illusion. "Oh, yes, hello Chrome-sama."

"Oh, no need for sama. San is fine." Chrome smiled shyly. "What are you doing out here, Basil-kun?"

"Dropping off the dono at home." Basil blinked and cocked his head. "And where are thy friends? The animal boy and glasses boy?"

"Oh…Ken and Chikusa? I don't know…they told me to go get some supplies…" Chrome glanced down at her grocery bags in her arms. "They didn't want to come along. They disappear sometimes."

"Oh. Do thoust need my assistance in carrying thy bags?"

"No need. I'm fine." Chrome smiled again. "Although sometimes I wish Ken and Chikusa would be a little nicer to me sometimes and help me…but it doesn't matter. I'm not that important to them as Mukuro-sama."

Ah, the mysterious Mukuro-sama. Basil had heard and witnessed that character in action, but he wasn't very sure to how exactly he worked. Well, he supposed he shouldn't worry about it; Chrome seemed well in control of herself and it wasn't like Mukuro was taking over at random times. Sawada-dono had mentioned briefly about some dangerous past, but everyone seemed okay now…even if Gokudera-dono sometimes lost his cool after seeing Chrome-sama.

"It's a pity Mukuro-dono's friends don't treat thoust as well. It's probably a bad thing thou doesn't know where they are though. They might be causing trouble."

"Oh, I doubt it." The subtle change could have escaped the recognition of those unsharp, but Basil caught the change in tone. "They're probably off screwing each other senseless, those idiots."

"Chrome-sama? Or no…should I say…Mukuro-dono?"

"Ah, sharp are we? I'm sorry, Nagi-chan, I'm a bit curious…I'll use this body a bit, alright?" Chrome set down the bags before a soft mist enshrouded her and Mukuro stepped out of fog and walked straight up to Basil. "Well? Aren't you afraid of me?"

"Mukuro-dono, why should I be afraid of thee? A Guardian is on our side, right?"

Mukuro blinked before smiling, different colored eyes flashing in amusement. "You haven't heard the horror stories? Of mind control and my usage of almost everyone you know? The pitiful tenth Vongola generation boss hasn't told you?"

"Sawada-dono only told me thee was now an ally."

"Of course." Mukuro's eyes focused on a spot further along the horizon. "That pacifist would tell you that, wouldn't he…" The illusionist sounded deep in thought before he seemed to realize that Basil was still there. "You. What's your name again?"

"Basil."

"You speak funny. But then again, you're not Japanese, are you? Italian? Straight from the fabric of the mafia?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…you look adorable and naïve, just like the Vongola heir. I heard from around that you've been helping him train? Is it true?" Basil wondered if it was normal in Japanese culture to run one's hands through another's hair like Mukuro was doing to him. After all, Italians greeted each other affectionately even if they were just meeting, so maybe things like this were normal here. As were so many other shenanigans that Sawada-dono and the others got up to.

"Yes, that's true."

"Is that so?" It was confusing; which eye to focus on, the normal blue one or the curiously colored red one with the number 6 on it? Even though his gaze was darting from one to the other, Basil had a strange feeling Mukuro was seeing right through him. "Did you fight with the Dying Will as well?"

"That's right."

Mukuro whistled, straightening up. "That pipes my curiosity further. Are you better? Than Tsuna, I mean."

"I don't know about that."

"I lost once," Mukuro said distantly. "To the Dying Will. Will you fight me? I think I'll be worth your time."

Basil blinked. Mukuro was a smooth talker. It was no wonder how he got Chikusa-sama and Ken-sama to follow him without question. But then again, he had nothing better to do at the time except wait for further orders from Iemitsu-dono. And yes, it was good practice going up against Sawada-dono, but it would be more interesting going against a new skill. And he was bored.

"Alright. Where does thou want to do this?"

--

The battle, more accurately – an assessment of skills, was a decent stalemate, although Basil had a feeling that Mukuro was hardly going all out. The illusions were mediocre at best, but Mukuro looked as calm and collected as the beginning, while the other was beginning to tire. The Dying Will was still quite taxing even with all his practice. Mukuro's amused expression had not gone away.

"Okay…okay…" Mukuro nodded as he parried off one of Basil's attacks. "I see where Tsuna learned from you. He's still better than you, but I wouldn't mind using you one of these days…" Mukuro actually looked genuinely thoughtful that Basil wondered if he should be concerned.

"Thou speaks of mind control…are thoust even human?"

Mukuro turned to him, lowering his blade. Staring at the longhaired Italian, Mukuro burst out laughing. "We're both human, I assure you, if that's only an excuse…"

Spotting an opening, Basil shot forward, attempting a technical shot only to be dodged. "Sly little idiot…I saw right through that. Alright, I'm done playing. It's boring now." Mukuro wiped off his hands against his camoflague shirt, although they were spotless. "And Chrome-chan's body won't be able to take much more if I just stay out here playing."

"Oh." Letting the Dying Will slowly burn its way out, Basil watched Mukuro carefully. Surely the illusionist wouldn't pull anything fast, would he? As if reading his mind, Mukuro met Basil's eyes and laughed.

"Good fight, I guess. Nothing special." He held out his hand, which Basil took after a beat. Although he was European and blessed with height more than the typical Japanese, Basil was surprised that Mukuro had to bend over a bit to meet face to face. He was surprised yet again when Mukuro jolted him forward a bit and kissed him briefly on the corner of his mouth. If he hadn't been trained to act natural when something unexpected happened, he might have stood gaping, but Basil just let go of Mukuro's hand.

"Don't be so surprised. Italians greet each other with a kiss, right?" Mukuro laughed again, a snide tone creeping into his chuckles. "You're cute when you're flustered."

"I'm hardly flustered," Basil retorted, his voice barely shaking. He frowned as Mukuro laughed again. "Thou're a strange one, Mukuro-dono."

"I've heard that one before." Mukuro gave him a curious smile before the mist appeared and Chrome appeared, looking more dazed than before.

"Chrome-sama! Are thou okay?"

"Ah…Basil-kun, I'm fine." Chrome looked around. "It's getting dark already…and we're on a mountain. We'd better get going, and fast."

Finally meeting where Chrome had left her groceries, she picked them up and started heading home when she stopped and turned back to Basil. "By the way, Basil-kun, are you going back to Italy soon?"

"Ah, I think so. I'm waiting for the Master's instructions at the moment."

"Oh." Chrome paused for a moment. "Mukuro-sama wanted to know," she blurted, before wincing as if someone was scolding her. "But I guess I'll see you around…if Mukuro-sama has his way." She smiled briefly before walking back to where Chikusa and Ken were sure to greet her with complaints of her tardiness.

"Alright. Good night, Chrome-sama." After a brief pause, as Chrome was walking further along, Basil added, "Good night, Mukuro-dono."

The wave given over the shoulder was quite uncharacteristic of Chrome, so Basil figured maybe Mukuro had been there after all. All the Guardians were strange unique characters, it was true, and Mukuro was no exception.

Although he didn't expect someone who fought as viciously as Mukuro-dono would be capable of such a feathery kiss.

"Sawada-dono's a magnet for special people, isn't he," Basil sighed. It was different from Italy, but no doubt he miss the people here. Psychopathic or not.

Owari

Note: Don't give me those looks. This pairing exists. Or should exist. Basil is too cute not to be paired up. And Mukuro is a creeper. And Tsuna has been taken (by Hibari). I wasn't sure if you could use dono for a girl, so I resorted to calling Nagi with 'sama'. Also, I have no idea if Italians are that friendly, as the only Italian I knew greeted me with a hug. Review, even just to flame. Honestly, I love flames.


End file.
